


i'll always make time (until it ends in disaster)

by umbralmagician



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Jealous Lover, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbralmagician/pseuds/umbralmagician
Summary: Vector always made time for Nasch. It was only natural to be angry when Nasch never made time for him. 
Maybe Vector invading his kingdom was Nasch's fault after all.





	

Nasch and Merag are seven years old when they meet Prince Vector. He’s come with his father for a friendly meeting of some sort – Nasch doesn’t pay much attention; he’s a child, after all – but Vector is cheerful and eager to be friends and Nasch thinks he’s a bit annoying but the three of them play together in the palace courtyard and Vector makes a crown of roses for Merag – _you’re very pretty_ , he says with a smile – and it makes Merag giggle so Nasch can’t possibly have bad feelings for Vector for that.

* * *

 

The next time Vector comes to visit, they’re ten, and Nasch is old enough to start training in weaponry. He’s clumsy at the sword at first, but Vector thinks he’s amazing.

“You’ll be a great warrior someday, Nasch!” he gushes, and Nasch can’t help but swell with pride.

“You think so?” he asks in an effort to be a bit more modest (his mother would kill him if she knew he was boasting).

Vector nods eagerly and hops down from the short stone wall around the fountain. “I know so! Will you teach me? Father doesn’t like the idea of me being trained in war.” For a second, Nasch swears that a shadow of something scary crosses Vector’s face, but he’s sure he imagined it because before he can really register it, the look is gone and Vector has a childish pout on his face.

“Well…” Nasch doesn’t want to go against the king’s wishes but Vector looks so eager, so he agrees. “I guess I can show you a few moves.”

* * *

 

They’re thirteen and Merag has taken to prayer and spiritual meditation. She’s becoming very pretty, Nasch thinks, and her serious yet polite personality draws Vector’s attention, if not in a way that made Nasch particularly happy.

“All she does is read,” Vector complains, and he has his head propped up by his fist. They’re sitting out by the fountain, taking a break from their sparring. Vector’s getting really good at it, and Nasch is glad because that means that he was a good teacher for his friend, and his friend was a good student. “She doesn’t want to do things with us anymore! I’m only here once every few years and she doesn’t even care enough to see me.”

“She has her duties as a priestess,” Nasch says, idly trailing his finger though the water. “They won’t let her skip studies, no matter what. She complains to me about it sometimes.”

Vector scowls and glances up at the setting sun. “But _you_ find time for me.”

He says it approvingly, almost, and places special emphasis on the _you_. Nasch understands; he and Merag used to do everything together, and now he barely sees her. But surely Vector understands that she _wants_ to be with them?

“I’ll always find time for you,” Nasch says, and Vector’s scowl turns into a smile as they turn back to their sparring in the crimson glow of the setting sun. Vector beats him for the first time, and that look crosses his face again, but Nasch is sure it was just the shadows from the dying sunlight.

“I’ll always find time for you too, Nasch,” he murmurs.

* * *

 

They’re fifteen when Vector makes a surprise visit. The past two years had made him almost unrecognizable; he still has the same messy hair and faint freckles across the bridge of his nose, but his body is more defined, and he wears highly impractical armor over his shoulders while leaving his chest exposed. But his wide, curious eyes were now heavy with responsibility and something else Nasch can’t quite put his finger on.

Nasch is saddened to learn that the king had died suddenly, leaving Vector to assume the throne. Vector shrugs it off and gives Nasch a smile, though it seems forced to Nasch.

“You’ve grown well, Nasch,” Vector says, placing a hand on Nasch’s upper arm. “You’ve become… pleasant to look at.”

Nasch feels a weird twist in his stomach at this. Even Vector’s voice has changed; where it was once a high, noisy chirp, it is now a deeper, quieter voice. _Like an adult,_ Nasch thinks, and he’s sure that’s what’s responsible for the strange glint in Vector’s eyes when Vector looks at him; he’s just grown up too quickly.

“So… have you,” Nasch mumbles, and he can’t look at Vector because his face is a bit red and it’s _true_ – growing up had made Vector, well… pretty.

“This doesn’t change that we’re friends. I’ll always have time for you, Nasch.”

Nasch is taken aback by the forcefulness in Vector’s voice but he nods. “I’ll always have time for you, Vector.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Vector traces his finger along Nasch’s jaw and smiles again and Nasch’s chest tightens because he thinks he knows what’s happening now and it _can’t happen_ , but Vector just whispers his name – _Nasch,_ and it sounds _nice,_ in Vector’s new voice – and walks off, leaving Nasch feeling flustered.

* * *

 

It’s Nasch’s sixteenth birthday when they share Nasch’s bed for the first time, and they’re too young and inexperienced to have any idea what they’re doing and don’t think about the consequences. Vector holds himself over Nasch’s naked body and his brows furrow; his eyes narrow in frustration as he tries to figure out how it’s supposed to work.

Nasch doesn’t know either. He touches Vector’s lithe body – his chest, his slender hips – and admires how _beautiful_ Vector is, wants Vector to kiss him again – Vector has firm lips and the way his tongue stroked the inside of Nasch’s mouth sent a thrill of pleasure through Nasch’s body – but Vector sits up instead, straddling Nasch’s groin. Nasch gasps as their bodies touch, and Vector seems to feel the same jolt in his own body, because he reaches down with one hand and fingers himself.

Vector lets out a quiet moan and rubs their bodies together again – harder, this time – and Nasch can’t stifle the whimper as Vector rocks their bodies together, pausing only to finger himself and Nasch, which makes Nasch squirm – his heart is railing against his chest – and he thrusts his hips desperately into Vector’s hand, which sets them both off, Vector arching his back as he pushes against Nasch before Nasch feels a wave of _something_ and suddenly they’re both covered in a warm liquid.

Vector collapses on top of Nasch and they breathe heavily, only now realizing what they had done.

* * *

 

With the king’s permission, Vector stays in the kingdom for a couple of months – leaving matters at home to his advisors – and Nasch and Vector experiment with one another’s bodies, coming up with new ways to amplify their satisfaction. Nasch feels the guilt gnawing at him, and he tries to tell Vector that they shouldn’t be doing this – _you’re a king and I’m a prince_ – but Vector just smiles at him and touches his face and promises that things will be all right.

But he’s different; he holds Nasch tightly and ignores Nasch’s quiet protests when Vector does something that hurts or feels uncomfortable. He thinks Vector seems almost possessive of him now, and he wonders what’s going on in Vector’s kingdom that’s making him act like this.

* * *

 

Nasch is seventeen when his father dies, and it’s _sudden_ , going from perfectly all right to dead in three days. Vector is there to offer his condolences and tries to kiss Nasch but Nasch pushes him away and shakes his head.

_I need time to deal with this alone,_ he says sorrowfully, and he leaves a stunned Vector behind.

* * *

 

King Nasch is eighteen when Vector invades his kingdom; he wants to feel angry, he wants to feel betrayed – but all he feels is sorrow, and there it is again, the _guilt_.

_If I had listened to him-_

Durbe is the only one left and he tries to comfort Nasch but Nasch can’t hear him because all he hears is the sound of Vector’s taunts – _they’re all dead because of you_ – and, well, Vector is right.

_If I were stronger-_

The knight finally gives up and leaves Nasch’s side with the promise that _I’ll be nearby if you need me_ and Nasch is grateful that Durbe doesn’t hate him, at least. Maybe he would if he had _known_.

“If you had kept your promise,” a voice whispers in his ear and Nasch’s head snaps up as he turns to face Vector.

It was impossible; Nasch had defeated him in the shadow duel, so how-

“It will take more than that to kill me,” Vector breathes, placing a knife to Nasch’s neck. “You betrayed me. I have transcended the veil of death to remind you that you are a lying bastard.”

Nasch doesn’t understand what he _did_ , why Vector was _doing_ this, but Vector’s knife presses into his throat and he couldn’t speak.

Vector’s fingers stroke Nasch’s jaw and tangle in his hair before yanking his head back so Nasch is looking him in the eyes.

“You can’t trust anyone in this world to keep their promises,” Vector muses, and it’s almost like he’s talking to himself.

Before Nasch can puzzle this out, he feels the knife enter his stomach, buried almost to the hilt, and his warm blood spills over the ground. Vector holds him as he falls to the ground, stroking Nasch’s hair with a bloody hand. Nasch barely feels pain; it’s so much that his nerves have numbed.

“I always made time for you, Nasch,” he whispers, and Nasch finally understands.


End file.
